


candles & fairylights

by sunflowerwitches



Series: like actual soulmates [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Seriously its cute, soft boyfriends, who knew i was able to produce fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwitches/pseuds/sunflowerwitches
Summary: after their ten year anniversary, dan realises they never actually "made it official" and phil is quick to change that





	candles & fairylights

Sitting on the sofa for countless hours, next to Phil, has Dan thinking. Phil, with his gorgeous raven hair and glistening sea eyes, has been Dan’s boyfriend for over ten years now. They had recently celebrated their ten year anniversary by travelling back to Manchester for the day and revisiting all their usual date night spots.

Except it recently dawned upon Dan that they technically aren’t official boyfriends. Neither of them had popped the question yet and ten years down the line, they just assumed.

Dan could hardly hide his giggle thinking about it when Phil looks up from his laptop.

“What are you laughing at?”

“O-oh. Nothing.”

Phil closes his laptop and turns his body into the direction of Dan, legs crossed so knees are touching ever so slightly, “No tell me. What’s so funny? Did I do something?”

Dan’s giggle subsides after Phil stops dancing his fingers over Dan’s side in an attempt for Dan to spill what was so funny and Dan eventually replies, “It’s nothing. I just realised neither one of us has asked the other to be boyfriends. We just assumed.”

Phil shuffles back slightly, it’s not even noticeable to anyone other than Dan who feels the lack of contact on his knees once again, “Oh.”

“I guess that just shows how close we are. Like we don’t need to make a strict label on anything because we’re on the same page.”

Phil hums in agreement as he turns back onto his laptop, brows scrunched together in the shape of a frown. Dan goes back to scrolling endlessly on Twitter not thinking too much about this conversation again.

~~~~~

Dan finishes his long day of meetings and radio show preparation with a brisk walk to the nearest Starbucks, kind of annoyed that Phil wasn’t forced to come to all of these meetings too. But that’s okay, Dan thinks, because sometimes Phil gets dragged to meetings that Dan isn’t invited to for one reason or another and this way, it enabled Phil to have a relaxing day at home.

Waiting in the queue for their drinks, Dan got to thinking about what Phil had done all day whilst Dan was staring out the window of their meeting room, trying to look interested. Phil probably slept until noon and edited some gaming videos that were due to go up soon.

Whatever Phil did, Dan desperately hopes that Phil was having a good time and that that good time continues when he gets home.

Grabbing the large caramel macchiatos to go, Dan leaves the Starbucks with a slight spring in his step, excited to return home. Return to Phil.

~~~~~

Dan arrives at their home in no time, caramel macchiatos still hot and his slightly depleted. The spring in his step is still apparent and that’s until Dan attempts to unlock their front door to find it is on the lock from the inside.

Why was Phil locking the door from the inside? Phil never does that especially when he knows Dan is out and due back sometime soon.

Dan wastes no time balancing the coffees in one hand to grab his phone out of his back pocket, the pocket Phil had told him numerous times to _not_ leave his phone in, especially walking around London. Unlocking his phone, he frowns slightly when sending a text to his beloved.

Text Message To Phil:

_im just trying to get in the flat and you’ve locked the door ??? can you let me in, please_

Once he presses send, he hesitates slightly before pressing his ear against the door in an attempt to hear what was going on inside. There was loud music playing. Not too loud but loud enough to drown out any other sounds inside. This did nothing but cause an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. The knot forming heavy. But Dan didn’t have to wait long until he feels his phone buzz in his hand.

Text Message From Phil:

_Oh yeah sorry. I didn’t want you walking in! Gimme 5 minutes x_

Didn’t want him to walk in? Dan thinks. Walk into what?

Dan didn’t have much time to allow his anxiety to fester at what Phil had texted him before he hears the lock on the other side of the door being fumbled with and the door being opened a touch. Dan pushes it open a tad bit more to reveal Phil in a suit.

Phil is head to toe in a simple black suit paired with a black shirt and a black tie. Dan could barely hide the lip bite as he locks eyes with his boyfriend in front of him, who is greeting him with a sly smirk. It’s almost like Phil wore all black just because he knew how attractive Dan found it.

“Come on,” Phil mutters as he laces his finger in between Dan’s. Dan had never noticed before now how perfectly Phil’s fingers interlocked with his own, and that definitely did not help the butterflies in the pit of his stomach right now.

Phil looks so hot and adorable right now, with the slight grin on his face, and for what? What was he doing?

As Dan turns the corner into the lounge of their home, all became apparent. The main lights were turned off and the only light in the lounge was produced by fairy lights and candles. There were fairy lights in every corner of the room and the light shines a faint warm white colour throughout the room. The curtains were drawn so the only light was definitely from the fairy lights and candles.

The candles were dotted around the room but there wasn’t all that many. Mainly on the dining table and then a couple placed shyly around. Dan reckons this is because Phil knows they would be forgotten about like every other candle Phil lights and he didn’t want to accidentally burn down their home.

The sofas were pushed slightly out of the way to make room for the main piece of art that Phil had created. By the time Dan had taken in all of his surroundings in a shock, he notices Phil had already taken pride place in the middle of the pillow and blanket fort he has made, using the sofas as the walls.

Dan, locking eyes with Phil who is smiling ear to ear with pride, whispers, “Wow.”

That’s it. That’s all he could say.

And Phil giggles under his breath, almost like he knows he achieved the desired effect of his night, “Come here.”

So Dan does, not exactly being shy about it, which creates another short giggle from Phil, making Dan blush slightly.

Phil shuffles into the corner of the blanket fort giving room for Dan to sit right next to him, thighs and feet touching as they both cross their legs. Once they were both comfortable, Dan didn’t have a second to question what the hell was happening because Phil is already reaching behind him and pulling out two takeout Dominos pizzas and opening them up in front of them both.

Hesitantly grabbing a slice of pizza, Dan lets out a soft chuckle before biting into the slice. He didn’t know what he did to deserve this treatment from Phil. He didn’t know what he did to deserve Phil if he’s being honest, but here he is. With Phil. With the love of his life. Eating pizza in a fucking blanket fort with the love of his life.

“So what’s this for?”

“Huh?” Phil says whilst munching on a slice of pizza. Anyone else would find the way Phil was eating the slice, with absolutely no remorse or chance to breathe, completely unattractive but Dan is used to it. After ten years with Phil, he finds even the most socially accepted “ugly” faces and actions on Phil to still be as attractive as if Phil were trying to be cute.

He was always cute.

“You know. What did your completely undeserving boyfriend do to deserve this treatment?” Dan flutters his eyelashes as he laughs and takes another slice of pizza. Just as he was about to, not so delicately, shove the pizza into his mouth, he is stopped by a firm hand around his wrist. It wasn’t a shock that it was Phil.

“Okay for one, you are deserving. Shut up. And secondly, you aren’t my boyfriend,” Phil says playfully, letting go of Dan’s wrist to let him each the slice of pizza. But Dan doesn’t have any interest in the pizza now, he’s confused.

Frowning slightly at what his boyfriend, who is apparently not his boyfriend, just said, Dan just stares at Phil to wait for an answer. He doesn’t get one straight away because instead Phil grabs a slice of the pizza from in front of them and eats it carefully, which is annoying Dan because Phil doesn’t have a careful bone in his body when it comes to pizza.

“Bloody hell, are you going to expand on that?” Dan finally responds, after waiting what felt like hours for Phil to say why he isn’t so sure about Dan being his boyfriend. Dan doesn’t want to mention it but his heart is going twenty million miles an hour in his chest out of nerves.

He doesn’t usually like labels. His sexuality being ambiguous as fuck, his dietary requirements just the same. But the boyfriend label with Phil was one he definitely felt no anxiety about, so why was Phil so sure Dan wasn’t his boyfriend? And why is he choosing now, after ten years, to tell him that they’re pretty much just mates?

Phil finishes whatever pizza he has in his mouth, in a completely undignified way, which makes Dan question whether Phil has always been this sloppy with his pizza. They did a mukbang a few weeks ago for the Amazingphil channel and he doesn’t remember Phil eating this sloppy then.

“You said,” Phil clears his throat with a cough. “We never made it official so technically speaking you aren’t my boyfriend.”

Oh. That makes sense but seriously? Dan thought ten years of not even thinking of dating anyone else was enough to award the boyfriend label by now.

“So, I’m asking you on this beautiful, wonderful, great date I’ve prepared for you because I know you wouldn’t want to leave the house after being in meetings all day if you want to be my boyfriend?”

Dan looks around him for a brief second. He can’t believe Phil would go to this much effort for a kind of joke like he didn’t need to. They didn’t need to bring up the fact that neither of them officially popped the question because, in all senses of the word, they were boyfriends. They live together. They share a bed. They go on dates. Phil has seen Dan after a depression episode where he hasn’t showered in a week and is all greasy. Dan has seen Phil hit his shin off every surface possible and scream obscenities in the air. They say they love each other every day but Jesus Christ, Dan loves Phil.

“I’m gonna go with an easy nope, Philly.”

“You’re such a dick,” Phil laughs as he tackles Dan onto the floor behind him, so Phil is slightly hovering above him. Phil cups Dan’s face with his fingers, rubbing along his cheek softly, before tracing his skin from his cheek to his hip bone where a little slither of skin is exposed as his shirt rode up. He laces his fingers through the belt band on his trousers and laughs again.

“I go to all this effort and you say no to me, the cheek.”

“Looks like you went through all this for a not boyfriend,” Dan giggles as he runs his hand down Phil’s back. Ten and a bit years of knowing each other and he’s never got tired of Phil’s body and learning about all the things Phil likes like he really likes his tummy being rubbed after eating a lot of food and how he really likes his ass being grabbed at during sex. Ten and a bit years and he only wants more.

Phil raises his head to look directly into Dan’s eyes and Dan does the same. The beautiful pools of blue with slight shimmers of green and gold, Dan will never get tired of looking into them and he hopes he has a long time to test out this theory. He loves Phil and only Phil.

Their lips meet hungrily and it’s almost as if it’s their first kiss all over again. The electric. The energy. The exploring. It leaves Dan gasping for air but at the same time, begging for more.

He parts his lips slightly, inviting Phil in, and Phil takes the invite allowing his tongue to slip into Dan’s mouth. Exploring Dan’s mouth with his tongue, he finds the spot that leaves Dan moaning in ecstasy because before Dan knows it, he no longer knows how to kiss properly and groans into Phil’s mouth. The groan signals Phil to drop all of his weight onto Dan so there is absolutely no way to tell where Dan ends and Phil begins.

After a few minutes, that left like hours, Phil breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against Dan’s. They both just look at each other for a couple of seconds before Dan opens his mouth to break the silence.

“How could I say no to having a boyfriend who kisses like that?” Dan giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> i've come to the conclusion that i'm not good at one shots because i ramble but idk i think this is semi decent ?? lemme know what you think !


End file.
